For mounting a lighting source on a substrate it is possible to use a system with screws to ensure mechanical contact, but this has the drawback that it does not allow uniform distribution of the pressure.
As a result, the thermal interface properties and the heat transfer are not constant on the contact surface and may easily deteriorate over time.